


Language of Love

by sickoi



Series: “Ruvik, you deserve attention” they said. [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Nurse - Freeform, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickoi/pseuds/sickoi
Summary: When Jimenez introduces their new colleague to Ruben, he is fascinated. Every detail of her fascinates him, especially her accent. Despite the fact that Dr. Victoriano doesn’t speak her native language, he certainly manages to understand and speak the language of love.
Relationships: Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano/Reader, Ruvik/Reader
Series: “Ruvik, you deserve attention” they said. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895881
Kudos: 10





	Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @victorianoruben on Tumblr for her request, I hope you like it darling. Enjoy!

Do you got plans tonight?

I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan,

and I

I was thinkin' I could fly to your hotel tonight

'Cause I can't get you off my mind

_ Shawn Mendes - Lost In Japan _

Ruben's right foot kept hitting the floor for a long time. He had his arms crossed and an expression that would have petrified anyone, on the level of Medusa. He had never been the type to lose his temper, but when it came to Jimenez the situation changed dramatically. What had he been up to this time? The “scoundrel - doctor” had decided to introduce him to Leslie's new nurse, without even asking if he would agree. He stole his jobs, made decisions without consulting him...who the heck did Jimenez think he was? 

"She's perfect for this job!" he said the last time, “Only in her presence Leslie can be quiet.” 

By now he completely lost faith in him and was psychologically preparing for the worst for whoever he brought. Ruben was hoping for someone professional,  at least .

“Ruben, my dear colleague!” when the doctor entered the lab, he had a smile and his arms wide open, as if he had seen a dear friend. 

“This worm mustn’t even dare to embrace me.” Ruben thought in his mind, contemplating the thousand possible ways to dissect Marcelo's buggy brain (if he had it). 

Jimenez understood the heavy air, tried to make him return as serious as possible, “I can finally introduce you to Leslie's new nurse, she already has experience in the field and can give us very useful help.” 

Ruben’s attention immediately shifted to the nurse, much younger than both of them. There was no denying that he was surprised, he would never have expected such a beautiful woman. 

“Pleased to meet you Dr. Victoriano, I am (Y/N).” The ears immediately noticed her particular accent, it was clear that she was a foreigner. The new entry was turning out to be more interesting than previously thought. 

“My pleasure.” 

When the two shook hands, Ruben could see the details of the new nurse: her eyes, her lips, her smile...It was since the death of his sister Laura that he didn’t see such a beauty, it was like a breath of fresh air.

Jimenez, clearing his throat, returned his attention to the work they had to do. Why did he have to spoil every moment? 

“Guys, shall we get to work?”

“We start right now.” Ruben, before leaving to get closer to STEM, threw one last look at (Y/N); she gently took Leslie's hand, trying to reassure and telling him that everything would be okay and that they wouldn't hurt him. In that moment his brain sent a signal of dejà-vu: she had the same way of reassuring as his sister. He didn't even think he could imagine anything like this, but he was almost jealous of his patient; he wanted to be in Leslie's place and receive the feeling of affection he hadn't felt in who knows how long.

After completing yet another experiment, Ruben finished his recording. Although he should have been proud of the progress, the fact that there was someone else to attract his attention annoyed him. There was nothing he could do about it, it was a natural reaction. 

“It is impressive, we are almost at the end...” Jimenez couldn’t stop talking due to euphoria, he looked like a child when he receives the much desired toy. But no one in the room paid him any attention, and that was right because he didn't even deserve it.

“Can I ask you a question? Where did you find her?” 

“Oh, are you referring to (Y/N)? She recently moved here and sent her CV to Beacon, obviously we hired her both for her professionalism and because we need the staff.” 

“Probably the only one with skills.” 

“Always the usual witty, right Ruben?”

Ruben preferred to not continue the conversation, indeed, precisely he wanted to converse with her. He knew that the only times they could have conversed were here in the laboratory and he didn't want to waste an opportunity. 

“I hope you get along well with your new job.” 

(Y/N)'s skin twitched as soon as she heard Ruben’s tone of voice, she was so enthralled. She turned to look at him and gave him a smile, “For my first day it went really well! I'm sure we will become excellent colleagues, Dr. Victoriano.” 

“Just call me Ruben.” 

The nurse's heart was beating madly, without even stopping for a moment. She couldn't believe she was so lucky to have to work with such a handsome man. Would she hold up psychologically? To this question he had not yet found an answer, but it certainly would not have been affirmative. 

“By the way Dr.V-...Ruben! I'll leave you my phone number in case of an emergency.” To be honest it was just an excuse to keep in touch with him, maybe there were hopes that Ruben would send you a message. 

“Thank you and anyway, your accent is really catching.” 

And it was only the first day.

The days of working together passed, as the tension between them became more and more perceptible. They had gotten to know each other more, exchanging small conversations after each search was over. Ruben also proposed to (Y/N) if she would sometimes like to teach him her native language. Obviously, it goes without saying that the nurse immediately accepted the request. 

The two were falling in love, but they were so scared by this feeling. Ruben lost his armor of proud man in her presence and showed his nature hidden from the eyes of all: a person who sought affection and love. He was afraid of being abandoned a second time, he wondered if he was capable of showing love to those he loved. On the other hand, (Y/N) thought she wasn't enough for him. Ruben was an intelligent man, full of resources and culture, while she felt so small in front of him. Both, however, created unnecessary problems, because love would defeat their fears and obstacles.

The nurse knew she couldn't wait any longer, she needed to express her feelings now. She didn't care that it was Saturday, her day off, she had to run to him. She took her best clothes and got ready, (Y/N) wanted to be as beautiful as possible even if she already was. She looked in the mirror one last time and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air and courage.

“You can do it.”

Ruben was in his lab transcribing his latest research. His mind was elsewhere, thinking about what she was doing right now, if  she was thinking about him . His hand tightened around the pen, he couldn’t bear his brain not obeying him. 

He put both hands on his face, he was exhausted; exhausted because he wanted her by his side at all times, not just at work. He hated himself, he couldn't pick up the phone and send her a message. 

When Ruben heard the door open and someone's footsteps, his nerves were already starting to inflame with the thought that it was Marcelo. 

“Jimenez, how many times do I have you-“

His eyes couldn't believe it when they saw that she was there, in front of him. 

“Well...hello, Ruben.” She walked over to him, granting the distance that divided them. Both hearts were beating so hard they looked like they were having a running race. 

“(Y/N), what are you doing here?” 

It was too difficult for him to remain serious as usual, the desire to take her and hold her was strong and palpable. 

“I...I wanted to actually see you. Did I bother you? Were you working?”

“You never disturb me, on the contrary, I would be happy to have your presence. However, I was finishing writing my latest research.” 

“How about if I give you a hand?”

Ruben didn't even have time to reply that (Y/N) took a seat next to his desk. She invited him with a smile to sit next to her and get back to work. 

After transcribing the last page, the nurse breathed a sigh of relief. Hours always seem to fly by when you spend time with excellent company. In those hours their hands touched each other several times, it was the subliminal messages of their bodies that they wanted to touch.

“I really wonder how you manage not to have a sore hand!” 

Ruben let out a little laugh from his mouth, a more than rare event, “I'm just used to it.”

“Since we finished, what do you say if I teach you some of my language?” 

“That was exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Really? What did you want to tell me?” 

Her head began to send out bursts of fear and adrenaline in her body, she was afraid that everything would go wrong. Ruben had always been too difficult to predict. 

“I also know a very particular language.” 

“And we hear a man of a thousand knowledge, what is it?” 

Their faces were very close, even their breaths joined together becoming one. 

“The language of love.”

Ruben gently took her chin and brought his lips to hers. Their kiss became more and more passionate, joining their tongues in an almost magical dance.When (Y/N) broke away first, her breathing became wheezing. She wanted more and more. Ruben licked his lower lip, bringing a hot smile on his face.

“Please, Ruben, keep talking to me like that.”

“I'll never stop, Sunflower.”


End file.
